ALL ABOUT LOVING YOU
by SweetGA07
Summary: This is a story for my friend...OC/Cena...ONE SHOT


**ALL ABOUT LOVING YOU (Bon Jovi)**

**Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes **

As I looked around the room filled with family and friends that was brought together to do just a little party that had been planned for months I didn't know anything about this party. I had walked into the house that I shared with my boyfriend John Cena for most then a couple of months now.

"Baby your home!" He shouted as he spotted me walking into the house.

"John what is going on here?" I asked looking around as all my friends looked at me.

"Oh just a little party I decided that we need to have to make things more at home." John said kissing me on my cheek.

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you **

"Baby follow me." John said taking my hand into his.

I put my things on the floor and followed him into the living room where I noticed that most of my friends and family were standing with smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys smiling for?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

I turned around and then turned around again and saw John on one need looking up at him with a smile on his face and holding a ring box open.

**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way **

"You have been with me through thick and thin and I have been a pain in the ass a lot of the times and you still stood by my side. You are the person who tell me I was being a pain in the ass straight to my face." John said with a smile on his face. "Hell my family told you that you were too good for me and that you could never change me. But baby you changed me for the better and I love you for that. Chantel Elise Carter I was hoping that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." He added.

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you **

I broke out into a smile and I looked around at both of family and friends who were waiting to hear my answer and I was smiling like a fool who had just found out that they made it to the next grade. But I looked down at him with a smile on my face.

"John Felix Anthony Cena I would be so honor to become your wife." I said looking at him with the hugest smile as he put the ring on my hand.

He stood up and put his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips as spin me around while our family and friends were cheering and clapping.

**You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you **

"I love you John." I said looking at him as I kissed him on his lips gently.

"I love you Chantel." John replied kissing my on my lips once more.

Our families gathered around us telling us how happy they were to see that it was time we got married. I had put up with him and his family for years and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I looked around and held onto his hand looked at him with a smile on my face.

**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you **

"Welcome to the family Chantel I have always wanted my son to marry some like you." Carol said looking at Chantel. "I could care less if you were white or purple but you've always been your self around us and we love you for that and you stole the heart of my baby boy Chantel and I hope you don't break it." She added.

"I promise I won't break his heart Carol I love him to much." I said kissing him on his cheek and holding his cheek. "I am so happy that you guys didn't think any different of me because I am black and I wanted to thank you guys for that I am hoping to make you guys proud of me." I added with a smile.

"Honey if my son loves you then we all love you." John Sr. said making everyone smile at her.

I looked around at our families and was smiling once more like a fool. I was engaged to the hottest wrestler in the WWE. I couldn't believe and now I am so happy and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Baby its all about loving you." John said making me smile at him.

"No baby its about us loving each other." I replied back with a smile.

**All about lovin' you**


End file.
